Love and Me
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: Después de que Nialie hiciera su hechizo y los Cullen asumieran la muerte de Bella, estos abandonaron Forks prometiendo que no volverían por un tiempo
1. dos años despues

**Capitulo1 : Dos años después**

**Edward Nov.**

Era difícil de creer que el tiempo siga pasando, y que cada dia duela mas, dos años han pasado desde aquel dia, suspire dejando de tocar las pequeñas teclas del año, Carlisle nos había explicado cual había sido el precio que Bella tuvo que pagar para poder salvar nuestras vidas. Pero cadaldía se sentía su ausencia, Rosalie no era la misma vanidosa de antes, Emmett no hacia muchas bromas, Jasper y Alice pasaban encerrados en sus habitaciones, en cambio Carlisle y Esme ellos se guardaban su sufrimiento para cuando no había nadie cerca

**Narradora Nov.**

El hechizo que nialie había realizado al fin comenzaba a dar señales de que había funcionado, en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, una joven pareja , Renee y Charlie se transformaban en padres por primera vez, la pequeña bebe era palia como la nieve, hermosa hasta lo imposible, sus ojos eran de un hermoso marrón chocolate

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?-pregunto Charlie

-Mm... Pensaba que le podíamos poner Isabella –susurro

-Isabella Marie Swan-murmuraron ambos

**Alice Nov.**

No sabia que pasaba, hace años que tenia visiones pero todas eran borrosas como algo que aun no se había decidido hasta hoy, cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme completamente en la visión…._era un cuarto de un hospital, se oía a mucha gente caminar de un lado a otro, pestañee y otra habitación apareció, hay había una joven pareja, sostenían a una bebe muy hermosa…_. Pestañee confundida por aquella visión ¿Qué tenia que ver esa bebe? ¿Por que tenia visiones de ella?


	2. ¿es ella?

**Capitulo 2 : ¿Es ella?**

**Dieciséis años después **

**Edward Nov.**

Carlisle había tomado la decisión de que volviéramos a este pueblo después de casi veinte años, se nos hacia extraños pero teníamos la suerte de que nadie nos reconocía ya que nialie se había encargado de borrarnos de la memoria del pueblo entero, solté un suspiro, habian muchos recuerdos aquí y se era imposible no olvidar todo lo sucedido aquí, tome mi mochila y baje hacia donde los demás me esperaban listo para irnos al instituto, nos despedimos de Carlisle y Esme.

-listos- musito Alice

-si enana ya largemosnos- bufe subiendo a auto

**Alice Nov.**

El viaje al instituto todos lo hicimos en silencio por primera vez en veinte años, Edward aparco en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, al lado de una vieja camioneta Pink up roja , solté un suspiro olisqueando el aire y fruncí el ceño al sentir un aroma que se me hacia casi familiar, que extraño … todos bajamos rápidamente de auto atrayendo la atención de todos los humanos, ya estábamos acostumbrados que los humanos nos miraran, asi que

simplemente sonreí como si nada estuviera pasando

-Bella-chillaron dos humanas cerca de mí

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que con mi familia nos tensáramos y volteáramos a ver a aquellas humanas, si no que el nombre que había dicho, nos llamo la atención

-Marie, Elsie- susurro una voz a nuestro lado-

vi. como la chica que supuestamente se llamaba Bella, pasaba a nuestro lado, su olor era a lahnda, fresas y muy dulce, por lo que veía de perfil la chica, era un poco mas alta que yo pero mas baja que Rose, su piel era extremadamente pálida, se podía ver como la sangre corría por sus venas prácticamente, mientras la evaluaba la vi. Voltearse y así puede ver finamente su rostro el cual nos hizo jadear a todos…_no, no puede ser ella, _parpadee, mientras mi mirada se encontraba con unos curiosos ojos chocolates, antes de que desviara la vista

-¿Quiénes son esos?-musito mientras seguía su camino con su amigas

-vieron lo que yo vi.- solto Emmett

-si-susurre- pero

-es extraño-murmuro Rosalía a mi lado

-No puede ser ella- murmuro Edward-

-pero su parecido es mucho- asintió Jasper

- la unica diferencia son sus ojo-musite

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Rosalie

- a que Bella tenia los ojos dorados con una línea azul-murmure mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia las clases

- y cuando humana los tenia café con la línea azul-murmuro comprendiendo Edward

-exacto-musite

**Rosalie Nov.**

Estaba confusa con lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos en el estacionamiento Serra que Bella renació o reencarno en esta humana, fruncí el ceño mientras entraba a mi clase de calculo y me presentaba con el profesor

-Señorita vaya a sentarse con la señorita Swann- murmuro

Asentí y camine hacia donde señalaba, me sorprendi al encontrar la chica del estacionamiento, sentada donde el profesor, me había señalado, solte un suspiro y me sente a su lado sin prestar atención a nada si no confundida con todo lo que estaba pasando

-Hola-murmuro una voz a mi lado

-eh… Hola- musite por primera vez confundida- soy Rosalie

-Isabella – musito ella , arreglandose un mechon de su cabello- pero todos me llaman Bella

Después de eso no pude seguir hablando con ella , ya que el maestro había comenzado la clase, pero no preste atención alguna si no que mantuve mi mente en los recuerdos del dia en que nos habiamos vuelto a encontrar a nialie…_ta vez algun dia la encuentren, como tal vez un dia ella llegue a ustedes, tal vez tenga su mismo nombre o solo tenga su misma aparencia…_suspire cuando vi una mano pasar enfrente de mi rostro

-eh…¿Rosalie?- la voz de isabella me saco de mis pensamientos

-ah si- murmure pestañeando para regreesar a la realidad

-la clase ya acabo-musito- ojala considamos en otra

-si- murmure tomando mis cosas- nos vemos

-nos vemos- susurro saliendo del salon


	3. el diario

Hola me alegra saber que les esta gustando

bien ahora las cosas se pondran un poco misteriosas ^^

y perdon por no traerles el capitulo antes pero mi imaginacion se fue volando pero ya volvio :3

lo que esta en cursiva es lo que bella lee

* * *

Capitulo 3: el diario

Bella Nov.

Me sentía extraña, como si algo fuese a ocurrir, jamás en mi vida había pasado por algo axial, era extraño que tuviera esos sentimientos, suspire mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, me veía mas palida de lo normal, suspire tomando mi cepillo desheredando mi cabello, no sabia por que los extraños Cullen, me parecían como si los conociera de toda la vida, por que los conoces..murmuro una vocecilla en mi cabeza, fruncí el ceño yo no conocía a los Cullen jamás los había visto en mi vida que recuerde.

Suspire negando con la cabeza dejando el cepillo en el tocador, me acosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos, me sentía cansada me acomode tranquila en la cama dejando que el sueño me llevara

Desperté sobre saltada, había tenido un sueño tan extraño me había visto a mi en otra época escribiendo un diario, me levante de un salto en la cama mirando el reloj en mi mesita de noche, solo faltaba una hora para tener que levantarme e ir al instituto, me acerque a mi librero buscando o esperando encontrar algo pero solo encontré un libro que parecía un viejo ejemplar de un libro y tenia mucho polvo

-Que extraño no recuerdo haberlo leído-musite bajo mi aliento

Lo voltee sacudiéndole el polvo y unas letras con una hermosa caligrafía, tenia grabado " BC " lo abrí con curiosidad y cuidado de que no se fuera a romper, pase la primero hoja y comencé a leer…Londres 1700, todo ha cambiado, Londres no parece la misma cuidad en la que me había criado o nacido, Carlisle dice que con las décadas me acostumbrare… pero es difícil acostumbrarse cuando llevas casi treinta años teniendo la apariencia de quince años.. Cuando tienes que matar para sobrevivir...deje de leer confundida por lo que aquí decía ¿matar para vivir? ¿Treinta años aparentando tener quince?

Deje el libro sobre mi escritorio, cerrado en la pagina en la que había dejado de leer y me prepare para el instituto, una vez lista baje rápido las escaleras hacia la sala y salir de casa para montarme en mi camioneta, tal vez debería preguntarle a Marie o a lexie sobre si han leído del Londres de hace siglos atrás, suspire concentrándome en el camino para conducir aparque justo en el momento que Marie y lexie caminaban hacia mi

-¡Bella!-chillaron las dos  
-Ey chicas- susurre  
-¿conociste a lo nuevos?-murmuro lexie  
-has visto los guapos y calientes que son- susurro Marie  
-si he conocido a una –murmure recordando a mi compañera de clases- Rosalie  
-¿la rubia?- dijo Marie  
-si- fruncí mi ceño- ¿Por qué?  
-es una arpía- musito Marie-  
-que te caiga mal una chica no quiere decir que ella sea asi- murmure soltándome de su brazo- me voy a clases  
-Bella…

Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón de biología, no entendía por que Marie decía eso de Rosalie, tal vez sean celos pero tampoco es para que la trate asi, suspire entrando al salón, camine hacia mi puesto sin mirar a nadie dejando las cosas sobre mi mesa alce la mirada sorprendiéndome al ver que tenia un compañero de mesa por primera vez, era un chico alto , de un metro ochenta mas o menos, pálido como yo o incluso mas, su pelo era de color cobrizo y unos sorprendente ojos dorados, de seguro era familia con Rosalie

-Hola soy Edward Cullen- murmuro sonriéndome de lado


	4. primer encuentro

**Capitulo 4: Primer encuentro**

**Edward Nov.**

Una vez que estuvimos todos en la casa, nos reunimos con Carlisle y seme en la sala, teníamos que decirle lo que habíamos visto contarle sobre aquella humana, Rosalie y emmettt estaban sentados en el sillón individual, mientra que Alice y Jasper estaban en el otro sofá, a mi lado estaban Carlisle y seme

-chicos quieren decirnos ¿que esta sucediendo?-pregunto seme

-Carlisle ¿cuales era el color de ojos de Bella cuando humana?-pregunto Alice

-chocolate… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Carlisle

-hay una humana-murmure- es igual a ella

-imposible-musito tomando el collar de Bella en sus manos- no es posible

-eso pensamos nosotros-susurre- o al menos que exista la reencarnación

Pasamos toda la noche hablando sobre la teoría de la reencarnación, y la posibilidades de que esto fuese posible, pase una mano por mi cabello cuando Alice nos dijo que era hora de ir al instituto, como todo los días los humanos se no quedaban viendo igual vimos en la distancia como la humana hablaba con otra dos, me separe de mis hermanos y me fui al salón de biología donde tendría que compartir lugar con un humano

Me mantuve distraído sin escuchar los murmullos o pensamientos de los humanos hasta que la silla a mi lado se movió, alce la mirada y me sorprendí al verla, era tal cual como la recordaba, su piel palida, su silenciosa mente, solo sus ojos eran distintos

-Hola soy Edward Cullen- murmure sonriéndole de forma ladina

-Bella Swann- murmuro apartando un mecho de su pelo

Tuve que dejar de respirar en ese mismo momento, el olor de su sangre, era el mas exquisito que había olido en mi vida, traje la ponzoña que se había acomunado en mi boca y aparte mi mirada de ella, tenia que irme pronto para evitar saltarle al cuello, la clase paso de forma muy lenta, cada segundo era muy duro al estar sentado al lado de ella y su olor.

-oye ¿estas bien?- la oí preguntar

-si- susurre evitando respirar

Justo en ese momento un ruido llamo la atención de todos, vi al señor banner hacercase a la puerta antes de escuchar la voz familiar de Alice

-disculpe profesor necesito a mi hermano con urgencia-murmuro

-señor Cullen- llamo el profesor

-voy señor- me forcé a hablar sin respirar mientras tomaba mis cosas

Sali rápido del salon tomando del brazo a Alice, en el momento que Sali y respirando profundamente aire lejos de su escencia


	5. extraño

lo se no tengo perdon por no actualizar pero mi imaginacion se fue por la basura xd pero ya les traje un nuevo cap que lo disfruten

**Bella Nov.**

Cuando llegue a casa después del instituto, subí hacia mi habitación, para sentarme en mi cama con aquel viejo diario en mis manos, la noche pasada lo había leído hasta bien entrada la madrugada, lo abrí con delicadeza con cuidado de no romper ninguna pagina salvo hasta que algo cayo desde unas paginas, fruncí el ceño tomando lo que había caído

La inscripción que tenia atrás decía _Francia 1760_, fruncí aun mas mi ceño dejando el diario en mi cama y volteando la foto para verla, solté un jadeo al ver la imagen, era una de una pareja se notaba que el hombre no tendría mas de veinte tantos años, y la chica a su lado parecía a su lado pero no solo eso si no que su rostro era igual al Mio, sus ojos parecían marrones como el chocolate, el pelo largo y lacio como lo tenia en este momento, mire mas abajo en la foto y allí solo decía _Isabela Marie Cullen _, ¿Cullen?, acaso ella, era familia de los Cullen, deje la foto a aun lado y tome el diario en mis manos leyendo un poco mas

_Sesenta años desde que dejamos Londres, el ser inmortal no es malo, pero siento que algo me falta, Carlisle dice que algún DIA encontrare a mi pareja pero no creo que eso sea real, también hemos viajado por todo Europa, he conocido a cada amigo que mi padre se ha hecho, también he descubierto que tengo un don o mas de uno, soy una especie de escudo mental y físico , es algo extraño ya que solo pienso en una pieza medieval cuando han dicho aquello…._deje caer el diario al suelo ¿inmortal? Que quería Meciar aquello, acaso lo que tenia en mis manos eran las memorias de un vampiro, me levante tomando mi cazadora del closet, antes de salir de la habitación baje de forma rápida las escaleras para salir por la puerta trasera

-extraño-murmure caminando por el sendero que hay detrás de casa- aquella chica de la fotografía no puedo ser yo- pase una mano por mis cabellos- es demasiado raro

-Asi que has descubierto la foto- murmuro una voz detrás Mio

-¿Qué?- me voltee encontrándome una chica - ¿Quién eres?

- Isabela, no me recuerdas-musito divertida- soy nialie, la ultima vez que nos vimos fue…

-.. Hace desinueve años antes que los vulturis acabaran conmigo-murmure sintiendome confundida por lo que había dicho

-exacto- murmuro - se que todo esto debe parecerte extraño

-si, lo es todo es extraño-suspire

-siéntate y podré contarte – musito

-¿me dirás todo lo que no se y el por que esa foto y el diario llegaron a mi?- inquiri

-el diario y la foto yo te las deje pero esas memoria las escribiste tu- susurro


	6. mis recuerdos

**Capitulo 6: Mis recuerdos **

**Bella Nov.**

Seguí a nialie hacia la pradera donde nos sentamos en el centro, tenia mucha curiosidad como era que yo la había conocido hacia tantos años atrás si apenas tenia diecisiete, fruncí el ceño aun mirándola

-¿me dirás por que me has hecho llegar eso a mis manos?- inquirí

-claro, por que ya es hora que vuelvas con tu familia- murmuro

-ya tengo a mi familia, son Charlie y René- susurre

-tu verdadera familia no son ellos- murmuro-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- la interrogue

- a que antes de ser isabella swan tuviste una vida como isabella Cullen-murmuro

¿Cullen? , te refieres que Tego que ver con los nuevos – fruncí mi ceño confundida

-los Cullen, que conoce son los mismo que te estoy contando-musito- bien, como te dije tu nombre era isabella Marie Cullen, eras la hija biológica de Carlisle, naciste en Londres, y tu eras vampiro

-¿has dicho vampiro?- murmure perpleja-

-si- me miro alzando una ceja- en ese diario están todos tus recuerdos

-pero esto no tiene ningún sentido-bufe

**Nialie Nov.**

Respire profundo mirando a isabella, algo me decía que no se creía nada de lo que le había dicho, tenia que devolverle sus recuerdos

-isabella, se que los recuerdos escritos no te sirven –murmure con la vista perdida- pero

-Pero ¿que?-soltó mirándome

- yo solo puedo devolverte los recuerdos-suspire

-de que forma-musito

- magia- rodee los ojos sacando un pequeño bolsito con un polvo

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió

- cenizas- sonreí – cierra tus ojos

-¿estas segura que eso funciona?- interrogue

-si, solo has lo que te digo- bufe, mientras asentía- cierra tus ojos

Espere a que cerrara sus ojos antes de tomar un poco de cenizas en mi manos y lanzándole un poco en su cara

-extiende las manos- le ordene pasando ligeramente cenizas por sus extremidades- recuéstate- la empuje un poco esperando a que se recostara, antes de terminar de pasarle las cenizas por su cuerpo – ahora la ultima parte- susurre tomando un paño que tenia guardado y se lo coloque en la cara

-¿esta listo?-musito

- casi solo cierra tus ojos como si estuvieras durmiendo- susurre

**Bella Nov.**

Estaba haciendo todo lo que nialie decía, ella volveria mis recuerdos, pero no creía que esto fuese a suceder, escuchaba sus murmullos para relajarme pero sentía esto muy entupido, además que haría con los Cullen una vez que recuperara esos recuerdos que dice nialie, deje mi mente en blanco evitando en pensar en lo que sucedía solo concentrándome en las palabras de nialie

-_padre-susurre mirando al hombre en frente de mí_

_-¿Bella?- susurro con asombro_

_-si soy yo-musite quitándome unas gafas que tenia_

-_¿Carlisle? ¿Qué sucede?-murmuro esme_

_-mama ya me has olvidado-exclame separándome del abrazo de aquel hombre _

_-Bella, OH dios- sollozo mientras me abrazaba_

_Sentí a alguien detrás de nosotros toser, haciendo que rompiera mi brazo con seme, haciendo que alzara la mirada mirando a los extraños que estaban detrás de ella_

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por que te llama padre?- hablo la chica rubia_

_-Soy isabella Cullen swan –murmure avanzando un paso- la hija biológica de Carlisle_

Respire profundamente casi jadeando, al ver esos recuerdos en mi mente, me levante votando el paño que tenia en el rostro mirando jadeante a mi alrededor, fruncí el ceño a encontrarme en mi casa y en mi cama, ¿ en que momento llegue a aquí?

-calmate- murmuro una voz a mi lado

-¿nialie?- pestañee mirando hacia donde la había oído

-si- susurro- ya esta listo

-¿a que te refieres?- Surire

- a tus recuerdos- sonrío- solo queda que hables con los Cullen


	7. la noticia

**Capitulo 7: la noticia **

**Nialie Nov.**

Después de decirle a isabella lo que tendría que hacer, Salí por la ventana de su cuarto y me fui corriendo hacia la mansión blanca que estaba oculta entre los pardo, sabia que los Cullen había notado mi presencia así que no me moleste en tocar en cuanto llegue ya que Alice abrió la puerta en ese instante

-¡Nialie!- sonrío entusiasmada

-Tu familia- inquirí

-en la sala- murmuro

-bien, vamos- entre caminando hacia la sala donde ya estaban todos

La preocupación estaba escrita en todos aquellos rostros, les di una pequeña sonrisa para que se relajaran

-he venido a decirles algo-hable

-¿Qué cosa?-hablo Esme

-isabella- musite

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-inquirió Edward

- nada- rodee los ojos

-entonces- dijo exasperado

-podrías dejarme terminar - bufe

-esta bien- me gruño

-nialie, ¿Qué ha pasado entonces?- pregunto Carlisle

- isabella ha recuperado sus recuerdos, se los he devuelto con mi hechizos- solté-

-eso es perfecto-chillo Alice

Asentí mientas veía la felicidad de cada uno de ellos al saber esto, bloquee mis pensamientos para que Edward no leyera mi mente en el momento que mire a Carlisle

-Carlisle- murmure

-dime- me miro confundido

-tu debes ser el primero en acercarse a ella- solté mirando de reojo a Rosalie- aunque ella comparte clase con la rubia

-que me llamo Rosalie- bufo

- bueno con Rosalie- murmure burlona- eso es todo

- bien nialie- murmuro Carlisle- gracias por decirlo

-de nada- susurre

Salí de la sala de esa casa cerrando los ojos y usando mi hechizo para volver a aparecer en el cuarto de bella donde ella estaba dormida, rodee los ojos a medida que me acercaba a alzando una mano para moverla y despertarla

-isabella- susurre, suspire a no obtener respuesta- isabella

-eh… que... ¿nialie?- pestaño bostezando

- hola- le sonreí

-nialie- bufo irritada- son las tres de la mañana

- y- me encogí de hombros

-¿Qué por que me despiertas a esta hora?- me fulmino con la mirada

-tengo que decirte algo- le sonreí-

-y no podías esperar a mañana- bufo evitando gritar

- no... Mañana hablaras con Carlisle- le solté

-¿Qué ¿mañana? Yo no puedo- la corte antes de que siguiera

- iras y punto- le sonreí

* * *

nuevo cap, saben tengo un fanfic nuevo se llama otra nueva oportunidad esta en mi perfil es de bree,fred y diego las espero por alli tambien estare actualizado cada tres dias


	8. carlisle

ya se u.u me demore pero es que no he tenido mucha imaginacion pero aqui les dejo el capitulo

**Capitulo 8: Carlisle **

**Bella Nov.**

Maldición nialie, era una mandona, bufe mientras me colocaba la cazadora, no quería hacer esto pero si no lo hacia nialie era capas de llevarme a rastra hacia el pero no me atrevia ósea que le diría "Hola soy la reencarnación de tu hija" bufe de nuevo fulminando mi reflejo en el espejo con la mirada

-bien es ahora o nunca- suspire

Baje las escaleras hacia la sala para tomar las llaves de mi camioneta para irme al lugar donde nadie había dicho que tendría que reunirme con Carlisle, _vamos no Será tan malo o ¿si?_, suspire subiendo a la camioneta

-bien encuentro con mi pasado Allá voy-murmure haciendo partir la camioneta

**Carlisle Nov.**

Según todo lo que nialie me había dicho estaba cerca del lugar donde me tendría que juntar con Bella, seria extraño mas que nada por que ella no decoraría nada de lo que había vivido antes de hoy, suspire obervando el pequeño claro antes de escuchar el sonido de un motor acercarse acompañado de un latido de corazon ,el momento había llegado, era hora de enfrentarme a Bella

-¿Carlisle?- una voz familia y ala vez desconocida me llamo

-¿si?- voltee hacia donde provenia la voz-Isabella-musite al verla tan cual como era hace tanto siglos atrás

-señor Cullen- dijo algo incomoda-humm nialie me dijo que usted resolveria mis dudas

-si , eso puedo hacerlo- murmure.- pero llamame Carlisle

-ajan, entonces realmente soy su hija- murmuro- ¿ pero entonces por que en mi recuerdos tengo el precesentimiento que me presente con los apellidos Cullen swan?

- Cullen es tu apellido biologico, y si soy tu padre- le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza- el apellido swan, era el segundo apellido de tu madre

-entonces Charlie es decenciente de la familia de mi madre- inquirio

-si, eso parece ser- musite- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos y te cuento todo lo que debas saber?

-claro- asintió sentandose en el suelo al estilo indio

-Bien- le sonreí sentándome enfrente de ella antes de comenzar mi relato-_ como sabes yo soy tu padre biológico y nuestra…_-escuchaba atentamente todo lo que me decía Carlisle, era básicamente lo mismo que me decía nialie y todo lo que había leído, me contaba sobre mi vida pasada-…._entonces tu te frite con los vulturín_

-cuando conoceré a los demas- inquirí

- cuando tu desees- me sonrio

-puede ser ahora-musite


	9. los cullen part 1

**Capitulo 9: Los Cullen part 1 **

Carlisle asintió al tiempo que se levantaba y me ofrecía su mano para que me levantara sonreí tomando su mano y levantándome, me estremecí un poco a sentir su fría mano, pero no me sorprendía su temperatura

-¿crees que les moleste el que yo vaya?-inquirí

-No, no lo creo-murmuro

-seguro Alice les aviso-susurre

**Esme Nov.**

Estaba Arreglando la pared, que Emmett y Jasper, habían echado hacia abajo unos segundos atrás, cuando el pequeño chillo , aunque diría mas bien grito de Alice, capto mi atención, todos nos movimos para acércanos a ella y saber que es lo que estaba viendo

-Alice- la llame preocupada- ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Alice, Alice- la llamo Jasper sujetándola por los hombros

-eh…- pestaño- oh

-¿Qué viste?-inquirió Rosalie

- y por que bloqueas tu mente- murmuro Edward

- oh solo vi, que Carlisle traerá a Bella- murmuro con una sonrisa

**Bella Nov.**

**-**entonces... años atrás vivimos en esta cuidad- inquirí de forma vacilante

-asi es- murmuro abriéndome la puerta del auto – bueno Bella vamos te están esperando

Asentí aun nerviosa mientras caminábamos hacia el porche de la casa, casi podía imaginar que los demás escuchaban atento cada paso que dábamos, respire de forma profunda cuando Carlisle abrió la puerta haciendo un leve gesto para que entrara, mordí mi labio de forma nerviosa cuando entre en la casa mirando todo a mi alrededor

-es hermosa- murmure

- Esme y las chicas la decoraron-murmuro

Lo seguí mientras me indicaba hacia la sala donde pensaba que los demás se hallaban, respire profundamente, sentía mi corazón martillar contra mi pecho, doble hacia el pasillo que daba a la sala he hice frente a la realidad


End file.
